The Trix
The Trix are a villainous trio of witches from the Winx Club series. Their names are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. In the second movie Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, they worked for their ancestors, the Ancestral Witches. The Trix also don't appear in Season 4. Trivia *The Trix are very similar to The Dazzlings. *They will become Bloom and Winnie the Pooh's worst enemies in the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club saga. *They will become the FT Squad's enemies in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *They appeared with Bowser and his family in a bonus ending in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *They later appeared in a bonus ending in Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *They made their first full guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, where they teamed up with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Penguin, Two-Face, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Teack Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Moundshroud and get revenge on Pooh, Bloom, Ash, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and their friends. *They soon returned in Pooh's Adventures of Ed, Edd, N' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw along with the Ancinet Minister and his family, the Bowser family, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), the Hyenas, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures. They are foiled again by Pooh, Bloom, and their friends. *They will team up with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Mistress Nine, Azula, Dr. Eggman and his robotic servants, Plankton and Karen, Metal Sonic, the Spy Trio of Pottsylvania, Team Rocket led by Giovanni, the Dark Legendary Warriors, Lord Zedd's Bandora Gang, the Royal House of Gadgetry, the Kaiju Trio, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Brushroot, and the Liquidator to work for Hans in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. *They will become the part of The Wizard Empire in Pooh's Adventures of Fantastic Four. *They will face Ryan and the gang in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Winx Club. Gallery Trix_Fairies.jpeg|The Trix as Fairies MegaTrix.png|The Trix in MegaTrix form The Trix.jpg|The Trix returning after being brought back by Valtor in Season 8 Icy Icy_Civilian.png|Icy in her Civilian Outfit Icy_Original.png|Icy Icy_Gloomix.png|Icy Gloomix Icy_Disenchantix.png|Icy Disenchantix Icy_Dark_Sirenix.png|Icy Dark Sirenix Icy.png|Icy Dark Witch Icy_Animal_Witch.jpeg|Icy Animal Witch Icy_Fairy.jpeg|Icy in her Fairy Form Icy Crimix.png|Icy Crimix Icy_Dreamix.png|Icy Dreamix Darcy Darcy_Civilian.png|Darcy in her Civilian Outfit Darcy_Original.png|Darcy Darcy_Gloomix.png|Darcy Gloomix Darcy_Disenchantix.png|Darcy Disenchantix Darcy_Dark_Sirenix.png|Darcy Dark Sirenix Darcy (Winx).png|Darcy Dark Witch Darcy_Animal_Witch.jpeg|Darcy Animal Witch Darcy_Fairy.jpeg|Darcy in her Fairy Form Darcy Crimix.png|Darcy Crimix Darcy_Dreamix.png|Darcy Dreamix Stormy Stormy_Civilian.png|Stormy in her Civilian Outfit Stormy_Original.png|Stormy Stormy_Gloomix.png|Stormy Gloomix Stormy_Disenchantix.png|Stormy Disenchantix Stormy_Dark_Sirenix.png|Stormy Dark Sirenix Stormy.png|Stormy Dark Witch Stormy_Animal_Witch.jpeg|Stormy Animal Witch Stormy_Fairy.jpeg|Stormy in her Fairy Form Stormy Crimix.png|Stormy Crimix Stormy_Dreamix.png|Stormy Dreamix Category:Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Witches Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Winx Club characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Groups Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Idiots Category:Not too intelligent Category:Mean Girls Gang Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Trios Category:Decepticons Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Magical Girls Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Murderers Category:Grogar's Recruits Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains